<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover Boy by sunshinesung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061802">Lover Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesung/pseuds/sunshinesung'>sunshinesung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Roommates, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesung/pseuds/sunshinesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In theory, Donghyuck should’ve seen it coming. He knew he felt more for Mark than Mark did for him, but he just didn’t know he was seeing two other people at the same time.</p><p>And Sungchan should’ve known Donghyuck wasn’t over Mark yet. But could you blame him? Donghyuck was just so admirable. That was all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lover Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In theory, Donghyuck should’ve seen it coming. He knew he felt more for Mark than Mark did for him, but he just didn’t know he was seeing two other people at the same time.</p><p>Sure, what they had wasn’t a relationship. Not at all. It was just an arrangement, something like friends with benefits except they hardly had the time to be friends with all of the promotions they had.</p><p>So yeah, Donghyuck probably shouldn’t be surprised to find out Mark was not only sleeping with him but also Johnny and Yuta. And good for him, except, it seemed that both of them were just as infatuated with Mark as he was himself. </p><p>And Mark didn’t seem phased by it at all. Even Johnny was surprised when Donghyuck walked in on them in the act, but Mark just asked calmly if he could close the door on his way out. As if Johnny wasn’t balls deep inside him and trying to cover them up with the comforter. And were they on Donghyuck’s bed?</p><p>He didn’t like to think about it. A lot of it was wrong, but Donghyuck had to give Mark the benefit of the doubt. They never said they were only seeking each other out and they never said much of anything for that matter. They just slept together and occasionally watched movies together, covered songs together, or played video games together.</p><p>So yeah, Donghyuck really enjoyed their time together, but he wasn’t sure he could continue like this. All of the time in between the mindless emotionless quick fucks made Donghyuck fall pretty hard, and he was willing to admit. He just wasn’t sure what to do now.</p><p>He ended up talking to Johnny about it about a week after the incident. They were roommates after all, it was inevitable. But he was surprised to hear Johnny say it was cool, that he had walked in on Mark and Yuta not too long ago. Johnny was trying to make him feel better about the awkward situation of course, he just didn’t understand how much that was really going to hurt.</p><p>And it really fucking hurt. Donghyuck wasn’t jealous. He was usually the jealous type, but in this case he just felt helpless. There were a lot of things he felt, but for some reason, jealousy wasn’t one of them. He couldn’t be mad at Johnny or Yuta. Especially not Johnny after they talked. Johnny seemed just as whipped as himself.</p><p>Whether or not it was because Donghyuck knew Johnny and Mark specifically were sleeping together or because he just didn’t want to be in the dorm with Mark, Donghyuck left. He was originally just going to squeeze into the dreamies dorm—and that worked for a few nights—but then Sungchan offered.</p><p>Donghyuck never passed up free stuff, not when it was offered and right in front of him. Shotaro and Sungchan usually shared a room, but Sungchan had a separate room he offered to Donghyuck.</p><p>Because Sungchan knew Donghyuck was avoiding the 127 dorms, he knew there must’ve been a reason. He tried to ask Jisung or Chenle about it, but they just deflected the questions and said he needed space.</p><p>And that’s exactly what Donghyuck thought he was getting when Sungchan said he had a room he could stay in. He thought he was finally getting space. But Sungchan insisted on staying with Donghyuck.</p><p>Donghyuck, of course, couldn’t deny him of staying in his own room, but it was a little weird at first. He got used to the company pretty quickly though. Almost immediately, actually. Sungchan was like the perfect roommate. Of course, Johnny was a great roommate too and they got along well, but at least Sungchan wasn’t sleeping with the same person as him.</p><p>It’s just that Sungchan was such a people pleaser, and he really admired Donghyuck. Their arrangement started with Sungchan doing anything he could for Donghyuck. He never had to worry about cleaning, cooking, or even finding a change of clothes or fresh towels in the morning. Because Sungchan did everything for him.</p><p>Donghyuck knew Sungchan didn’t know what happened, but he was still being very considerate. Little acts of service that Donghyuck didn’t even realize he needed so much. He wasn’t depressed necessarily (yes he was) but it helped not worrying about anything other than his current problems.</p><p>It wasn’t until about a week later that Sungchan asked about it. By the time he asked, they had already gotten more comfortable. Sungchan wasn’t so formal anymore and he knew it was okay to tease back when Donghyuck grew relentless. They were finally getting into a perfect rhythm, but it was clear whatever happened was still bothering Sungchan.</p><p>They were both sitting on Sungchan’s bed in his room when he asked. Donghyuck slept on the air mattress on the floor, but that didn’t stop him from taking the bed during the day. Now they both shared.</p><p>“You know you can tell me… right, Hyung?” Sungchan suddenly blurted out. They had both been talking aimlessly while scrolling through their phones.</p><p>Donghyuck set his phone down to look at Sungchan, who apparently had already been looking at him. He swallowed, wiping his palms on his sweatpants. Well, Sungchan’s oversized sweatpants. </p><p>“Tell you what,” Donghyuck replied, trying to avoid the topic. Sungchan had yet to really ask him, and he was afraid of how he would react.</p><p>“I’m sorry, that was rude, wasn’t it?” Sungchan sputtered, covering his face with his hands. Donghyuck noticed that his cheeks were tinted pink. He didn’t stop there though. “I know we aren’t close, of course you don’t have to tell me, I just meant that like… you could, y’know, if you wanted to-“</p><p>Donghyuck took one of Sungchan’s hands away from his face in an attempt to get his attention. “Slow down,” Donghyuck said, waiting until Sungchan had stopped rambling on. “I know what you meant, it’s okay.”</p><p>Sungchan closed his mouth from where it was left hanging open. “Really?” He asked lamely. Donghyuck just nodded in response.</p><p>There was a moment of awkward silence between them, and Donghyuck felt a little obligated to explain. Maybe if Sungchan didn’t look like such a kicked puppy he wouldn’t, but he probably needed to talk about it anyways. Get it off his chest more than he had with Johnny. And what was the harm in telling innocent little (tall lanky) Sungchan?</p><p>“So uh, basically,” Donghyuck refused to look up at Sungchan as he spoke, “me and Mark were sleeping together. And then I found out he was also sleeping with some other people, but it’s not really his fault because we weren’t in a relationship, just no strings attached. I just had no idea until I… like, walked in on him. With uh, my roommate. And I accidentally caught feelings for him, so… it just kinda hurt.”</p><p>Sungchan’s eyes had widened to the size of quarters by now. He spoke up a little too soon, because his thoughts probably weren’t coherent yet, which only embarrassed him more. “You guys sleep together?” Sungchan whispered, like it was a secret.</p><p>Donghyuck grinned a little. It was honestly a little endearing that he didn’t really know about this yet. He only roomed with Shotaro and Donghyuck knew what being a trainee was like. You don’t want to make one wrong move and are too busy with training to even think of that stuff too much anyways. So of course it might come as a slight shock to the taller male.</p><p>“Yeah, not all of us with each other, but some obviously,” Donghyuck explained slowly. Sungchan was still giving him that awestruck look though.</p><p>Sungchan looked away from the eye contact they had held for a moment. He was probably more embarrassed than Donghyuck was. Who was he to ask about that? He was stupid for not assuming they were all satisfying their needs anyways. “Yeah, yeah, of course, it doesn’t bother me if you guys do… uh, that,” he mumbled, trying to play it off. There was no use though, and he could tell Donghyuck was amused.</p><p>“Are you a virgin?” Donghyuck asked suddenly.</p><p>If Sungchan was drinking something, he would’ve spit it out. “Why would you ask me that so suddenly!”</p><p>Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders. “Well I was talking about something pretty personal. And you sure are acting like one.”</p><p>“Am not,” Sungchan mumbled again, pouting slightly.</p><p>“You wouldn’t even say the word sex. You can’t blame me for thinking you’re acting like a touch starved virgin, Sungchan.”</p><p>And Sungchan wouldn’t admit it, but just the way Donghyuck always said his name with that teasing lilt recently made a fire light inside of him.</p><p>“I’m not a virgin, I just haven’t had much experience beyond that,” Sungchan spoke honestly. His cheeks were still pink, but his heart was calming down a little bit. He knew Donghyuck was just curious because of the way he acted.</p><p>“Well if you ever get curious,” Donghyuck reached over to rub the hairs on the back of Sungchan’s neck, smoothing it in a downward motion, “you come tell Hyung.”</p><p>Sungchan pushed Donghyuck’s hand away before he could feel the chills he got. His heart was beating like crazy now and he couldn’t even meet Donghyuck’s eyes again. He could hear it in Donghyuck’s voice, he was only teasing, but Sungchan was gullible. And a little… frustrated. He had to get the thought out of his head.</p><p>“Cut it out,” Sungchan started, “you’re the one who told me not to call you Hyung anyways.”</p><p>Donghyuck laughed at that. “Why, do you like it?”</p><p>“Stop teasing!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t tease if you weren’t so cute, come here,” Donghyuck said, wrapping his arms around Sungchan’s waist. He buried his nose in the crook of Sungchan’s neck, smiling.</p><p>There was a moment where neither of them moved or said anything. Both thinking about things, both completely different. </p><p>Sungchan was the one to speak up first.</p><p>“Do you want to talk more about Mark?”</p><p>Donghyuck raised up at this, furrowing his brows. “I never said any names…”</p><p>“Ah, well, actually,” Sungchan struggled to find the right words so as to not get anyone in trouble, “uh, when I called the dreamies dorm, they said you had another fight with Mark. I just… assumed?” He sounded unsure of himself.</p><p>And really, the dreamies had tried not to tell him. The name just slipped in conversation once.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you, you can calm down,” Donghyuck explained. This settled Sungchan’s nerves a little.</p><p>Donghyuck leaned back into his arms and mumbled something.</p><p>“What, Hyung?”</p><p>“Calling me Hyung now?” Donghyuck smiled into the embrace. Sungchan rubbed circles into the small of his back, idle. “Well, there’s nothing else really to say about Mark. He didn’t know I had feelings for him—well, have—but I’ll get over it. I can tell the others feel the same way. I’m not mad at anyone, just… myself, I guess.” </p><p>Sungchan raised a brow at that. “Why are you mad at yourself?” He urged him on. It felt a little odd getting to know Haechan in this way, but he wanted to. Was excited to get to know him, even.</p><p>Donghyuck shrugged (the best he could in his position). “I don’t know. Just mad that I didn’t see it coming. It’s stupid… stupid that I let myself feel that way and that… I…”</p><p>Sungchan pulled away from the hug to look at Donghyuck. He missed the warmth almost as soon as it was gone, but he needed to see how he was feeling. </p><p>Donghyuck looked into his eyes for a moment before looking away. Sungchan could’ve swore he saw too much emotion there for one person. Anger and sorrow all mixed together in an evil concoction.</p><p>“Feel stupid for not being enough for him…” Donghyuck admitted, still looking down at the blankets underneath them.</p><p>Sungchan nearly gasped at the sad words. He couldn’t ever have expected something like that to come out of Donghyuck; infinitely happy, sunshine Donghyuck.</p><p>“What do you mean- not enough? That’s… that is obviously not true,” Sungchan tried to reassure him. But he didn’t know Donghyuck’s mind was already set and had gone over this at least a thousand times over the past weeks.</p><p>“Let’s just drop it, Sungchan, it’s not a big deal. I’ll get over it-“</p><p>“That’s not fair. I-I mean, to yourself. Don’t ever say that, ever again,” Sungchan interrupted.</p><p>It was Donghyuck’s turn for his eyes to widen. “Calm down, I said it’s not that big of a deal-“</p><p>“I mean it, Hyung!” Sungchan’s voice was pleading and clearly sad. He was so upset by this and Donghyuck couldn’t understand why. “If Mark didn’t think you were enough then he was clearly an idiot. I mean… uh, please don’t tell anyone I called him an idiot, I just mean-“</p><p>This time, Donghyuck cut him off. He could tell Sungchan was just spiraling off now and felt bad for calling his senior an idiot, but he understood where he was coming from. “Aw, Sungchan~” Donghyuck whined, pouting his lips at him. “What am I gonna do? You’re just too cute.”</p><p>Donghyuck ruffled Sungchan’s hair, rubbing behind his ears like he would pet a dog. Sungchan just melted into the touch, still looking at him with his big puppy dog eyes. It was all too much for him to resist. </p><p>“I could kiss you. You’re so nice to Hyung, aren’t you?” Donghyuck wasn’t really teasing though, he was just so fond of him.</p><p>And Sungchan was the real idiot for playing along. He just admired Donghyuck so much, that was all. Or, at least, that was what he would tell himself.</p><p>Donghyuck met his eyes, cupping a hand under his jaw. “Yeah? Do you think you deserve a kiss?”</p><p>Really, Donghyuck was just deflecting the topic again. Sungchan’s words were nice but he wasn’t just going to believe them that easy. He still hated himself too much. Sungchan made him feel a little bit of power restored though.</p><p>The way Sungchan looked at him when he said those words was an instant power trip. He really held the entire world in his gaze. He looked at Donghyuck like he was perfect, and he felt good. It had been awhile since Donghyuck felt so good.</p><p>Sure when he watched his fancams he knew he looked good, and he had plenty of fans to keep him happy. But he never felt cared for in an intimate way. Sungchan was making him feel very cared for.</p><p>Was it so wrong to want to play with him a little? It was harmless fun.</p><p>Donghyuck leaned in to place a small kiss on Sungchan’s lips. He smiled when he pulled away. Sungchan barely moved, but his face was bright red now.</p><p>“So cute,” Donghyuck mumbled before leaning in again. This time, he moved his lips against Sungchan’s in an easy rhythm. The way Mark kissed him in the beginning when they were both trainees and didn’t Donghyuck didn’t have any experience.</p><p>He kissed Sungchan like he was precious, to be handled carefully. And Sungchan kissed him back like he might never get the chance to again. Like he was starved.</p><p>Sungchan moved a hand to rest on Donghyuck’s hip in an act of bravery. He clenched his fist in Donghyuck’s gray hoodie when the kiss deepened.</p><p>Donghyuck guided Sungchan through every motion. When he tilted his head, Sungchan followed. When he pushed forward, Sungchan pressed himself closer. </p><p>When Donghyuck pulled away again, he chuckled when Sungchan chased his lips. Sungchan opened his eyes and pulled back immediately when he realized. He blinked a few times, not used to the lights in the room anymore.</p><p>Sungchan hated the way Donghyuck looked at him in that moment. Like he was just doing some kid a favor. He felt like he needed to prove to Donghyuck that he wasn’t some kid. He could make Donghyuck happier.</p><p>But he also didn’t know why he was feeling this way about his Hyung who he just admired.</p><p>“So cute,” Donghyuck whispered one more time. He then grabbed his phone and slipped out of the bed. He turned the lights out and went to his own makeshift bed. “Get some sleep,” he told Sungchan. </p><p>Sungchan wasn’t surprised that night when he dreamt of Donghyuck’s lips on his own again. And other places. So many other places he would probably only ever know in his dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave comments if you’d like! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>